Bad Dreams
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Stewie and Brian both have nightmares and comfort one another.


**Hi, everyone! Your favorite author is back! I planned to write this yesterday for my birthday, but it got so late by the time I finished writing this that I didn't have to upload it. But now that it's here, feel free to read and review it!**

* * *

Brian and Stewie Griffin approached the entrance to a cave.

"Should we go in, Brian?" Stewie asked.

"I'm not sure, Stewie." Brian replied. "Who knows what scary animals might be in that cave?"

"Not to worry. As long as we're careful, we'll be okay."

With that, the duo enters the cave. It is dark inside. So dark that you wouldn't be able to see a thing.

"It's dark in here." Stewie remarks.

"Yes, it is." Brian said. "You have a flashlight."

"My cell phone can be used as a flashlight, but it doesn't give a lot of light."

Stewie takes his mobile phone out of his pocket and moves it around, lighting their way a little bit as they walked deeper into the cave. A minute later, Stewie shines his phone to the ceiling of the cave and gasps in shock. He stops Brian with his arm and points above them, showing a bunch of bats hanging by their feet and sleeping.

"Shh..." Stewie shushed. Brian nods in agreement and the two try to walk silently deeper into the cave while also keeping their eyes on the bats trying to make sure they don't wake up.

As the two tiptoed, Stewie's phone suddenly started to ring. The ringtone echoed across the cave and the bats awoke from the noise, screeched and flew around the cave and towards the entrance.

"Get down!" Brian exclaimed as the bats swarmed over them.

One bat perches on the back of Brian's neck.

"Ahh!" Brian screamed. "There's one on my neck!" He tries to get the bat off him, but the animal bites his paw when he tries to grab it. Then it also bites the back of his neck.

The bat joins the flock and they all fly out of the cave.

"Are you okay, Brian?" Stewie asked Brian.

Brian only answers by grunting and groaning in pain, soon shortly followed by growling. The white dog's eyes turn red as he turns to Stewie and growls menacingly.

"Brian? What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Stewie asked with worry.

Brian snarls and bares his teeth at Stewie and lunges at him.

Stewie opens his eyes and is back in his crib in his home. He screams loudly and pants heavily as looks at himself. He is still alive and is unharmed!

He sighed with relief. "Everything was just a dream." He calms himself down by breathing into a paper bag.

Just as he decides that he is now calm, he heard Brian screaming and came running through his bedroom door.

He stopped screaming and panted heavily as he glanced at Stewie.

"Are you okay, Brian?" Stewie asked. "It's like 1:00 in the morning."

"I had a nightmare." Brian answered while hyperventilating.

"So did I. Should I tell you mine first?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Okay. You and I were walking in a cave and my phone started going and woke up a sleeping flock of bats which swarmed over us. One of the bats bit you and after that, you went savage and attacked me."

"You mean like 'Cujo'?"

"Yes."

"You know I would never do that, Stewie. Anyway, let me tell you my nightmare. I was doing a bottle flip challenge and flipped different kinds of bottles. But then I tried to flip a Gatorade bottle at a cave where a bear was sleeping. I tried to flip the bottle to see if it would land between the bear's front paws without waking it up, but the bottle instead hit it on the head and the bear attacked me."

"Oh dear. Well, like you said, the events in our nightmares will never happen to us."

"Exactly."

"So, since we both had nightmares tonight, let's sleep together."

"That's just what I was getting ready to ask you about." The two laid down and covered themselves with the covers in the crib.

Stewie and Brian exchanged smiles before finally going to sleep. "Good night, Brian." Stewie said before drifting into dreamland.

"Good night, Stewie." Brian said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **So, again, this is my one-day late birthday gift to myself. This is also for my best FanFiction friend, Orangebird124. A similar story was deleted a long time ago. So I wrote this to make her happy. Stay tuned for a new story that I'm planning to write in a week or two.**

 **Until next time, this is Justin Bonesteel saying "Adios, amigos!"**


End file.
